random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Physical Debate/Paper Mario
Paper Mario is a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Galactic, and is a new representative in the Mario series. His moves are all based directly off the Paper Mario games with his hammer, partners, and paper abilties, which makes him very powerful. However, since he is made of paper, he is also one of the lightest characters in the game. Standard Moves *'Neutral Attack: Hammer' - Mario swings his hammer left, then right, then back and forth a few more times, and finishes it off with a downward strike. *'Foward Tilt: Hammer Twist' - Mario holds his hammer out on one hand and twists it around, similar to Dedede. He can keep it out, twisting for a while, and eventually throws it up. *'Up Tilt: Hammer Uppercut' - Mario does a simple small uppercut with his hammer. *'Down Tilt: Hammer Swing' - Mario does a small, simple hammer swing like he usually does in battles/overworld in the Paper Mario games. *'Forward Smash: Super Hammer' - Mario uses the Super Hammer from the Thousand Year Door to let out a big sideways hit. It can be charged, which causes him to twist his body even more before releasing. *'Dash Attack': Spin '- Paper Mario does his trademark spin from the first Paper Mario. *'Neutral Aerial: Paper Poke - Mario very quickly folds himself into a paper airplane to poke people in front of him, similar to Mario's regular aerial kick. *'Forward Aerial: Hammer Flip' - Mario spins his paper body around horizontally, holding his hammer above him and spinning in a 360 degree circle. *'Back Aerial: Backwards Poke '- Paper Mario folds himself into a boat, also like The Thousand Year Door, and pokes backwards, as an opposite of his neutral aerial. *'Up Aerial: Spike Head' - Mario quickly folds his head into a spike and pokes upward. *'Down Aerial: Spin Jump' - Mario uses his spin jump from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, which is really just a ground pound that can be used to trap below opponents. *'Grab: Thoreogh '- Mario uses the Pixl Thorough to grab any opponents in front of him, and if he catches someone, he carries them above him. As he does this, the square that appears when he grabs things in Super Paper Mario appears around his opponent. *'Pummel: Flipsmack '- Paper Mario flips the opponent the same way he flipped between dimensions in Super Paper Mario, which causes some damage, then smacks them against the floor. Special Moves *'Neutral B: Partner Pullout' - This move is one of the ways that Paper Mario's several partners are incorporated into his moveset. This move has Paper Mario summon one his partners in a very similar manner to Zelda's Phantom Knight. It is different, though, since it requires less charging, has longer range even without the charging, and after he summons them, they stick around a bit longer. He can summon one of a few partners, and each one does a slightly different status effect to the opponent. After they do to the attack, they stick around and can do some punches until they get hit, in which they fold down into a small crumble again. *'Side B: Koopa Kick '- Mario either summons Koops or Kooper from the first two Paper Marios, and he kicks them to the side, and they act as usual Koopa shell items. However, they can be reflected back at Mario and are a bit less powerful. Remniscent of WFT's side special. *'Up B: Super Jump '- This attack is based off the Super Jump that can be obtained in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door or used by Luigi in Super Paper Mario. It can be tapped to do very minimal recovery and almost no damage, but it can also be charged as Mario falls to make him jump much higher and to punch people out of the way. This one works very similarly to Diddy Kong's jetpack, except it does a bit less damage in exchange for even more recovery. *'Down B: Sticker' - Paper Mario peels a sticker (that looks like the hammer one from Sticker Star) off the ground and throws it behind him. It usually doesn't do anything, but if Paper Mario is attacked at all during the animation, he counters the attack with the hammer he generates from the Sticker. This move works mostly similar to any other counter, except the animation last slightly longer then most. *'Final Smash: Star Beam '- Mario summons the seven Star Spirits from the original Paper Mario, who summon a massive beam in the sky that launches down onto the stage. It can be moved slightly and getting caught in it ensures at least 50% damage being built up, when not K.O.ed. Animations *Entrance - Paper Mario unfolds himself from the floor and appears on the battlefield. *Shield - His shield that comes when he does a block is actually unique, like Yoshi's. Instead of a random clear circle, Bow the Boo materializes quickly and blocks him. It still acts the same, though. *Side-Step - Mario's sidestep also acts the same as most, except he folds into a paper tube to do it, like Samus's. *Taunt **Kersti from Sticker Star pops out behind Paper Mario and winks at Mario, flies around him a bit, then goes back behind him. **One of his partners comes out from behind him and gives him a high-five, then goes back behind. **Mario flips SPM-style and reappears only seconds later, with the help of Tippi. *Winning Animation - Instead of the regular Mario series victory tune, the jingle that plays when you win a battle in The Thousand Year Door plays instead. (x) **Glides down onto area as paper airplane, then unfolds to do victory pose. **Does pose that he does once he wins in TTYD, with a random partner next to him. **Mario throws his hammer into the air and once it lands, he leans on it. Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Category:SSB Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Paper Mario